The networked computing environment (e.g., cloud computing environment) is an enhancement to the predecessor grid environment, whereby multiple grids and other computation resources may be further enhanced by one or more additional abstraction layers (e.g., a cloud layer), thus making disparate devices appear to an end-consumer as a single pool of seamless resources. These resources may include such things as physical or logical computing engines, servers and devices, device memory, and storage devices, among others.
In such environments, various terms and/or phrases (e.g., tags) may be used to describe and/or electronically discuss certain topics. In many cases, topics may have a certain layer of overlap and, hence, some common underlying content. However, challenges may exist in making such overlay/relationships between tags and content readily apparent to an end user. As such, important relationships between sets of content may go un-noticed or un-leveraged.